1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rotisseries and more particulary to a manually or motor operated rotisserie for a fireplace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,042 which discloses an elongated rod manually held at one end and rotated by a handle with its other end pointed and inserted into a fireplace back wall stone or brick crevice for journalling the rod. Food supporting members are secured to the rod over the position of the fire or coals.
This invention utilizes the back wall of a fireplace to which a support is secured for selective vertical adjustment of the fireplace supported end of a spit and includes a vertically adjustable stand at the control end of the spit which is provided with a combination handle and/or motor drive arrangement for angular rotation of the spit.